Imperius 101 HP DM SS
by YAOI.a way of life
Summary: Snape and Draco devise a plan together after realizing that they both are infatuated with the same person. The Imperius curse plays a large role in this scheme. Draco/ Snape/ Harry.


Imperius 101 (H.P./ D.M./ S.S.)  
~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter book or movie series. I'm not making a profit from   
this either.  
  
Dedications: I dedicate this story to my four and only best friends; Almie, Lori, and Lez.  
  
Summary: Snape and Draco devise a plan together after realizing that they both are infatuated   
with the same person. The Imperius curse plays a large role in this scheme.  
Draco/ Snape/ Harry.  
  
**Hogwarts: November/ Thanksgiving Eve**  
  
Head Master Dumbledore is about to make an announcement for the up coming Thanksgiving day. The teachers are in the dark about the plans of the day as the students attending the school are. This makes everyone very nervous. Many eyes are on the professor as he stands up and gives a signal that draws the attention of the great hall onto him, and only him.  
"This year Hogwarts is having a Thanksgiving full of a type of thank you's that include mentors that mentor. Every student will pick someone that they feel is either a mentor to them, a good friend, ally, or enemy. You are to sit with that person during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. After the day is over both of you are to go to a secluded or private area where you will confide in them about anything that you feel comfortable talking about."  
Groans and curious sounds and remarks were made when Dumbledore took a pause to let everything sink in. Some people were delighted to here that they could have a whole day full of talking and gossiping, but some looked for the day to be full of remarks from a stranger that may think of their lifestyle as weird or freakish. This type of distress made the professor start speaking again.  
"If there is any type of remark that is uncalled for about some ones race, sexual preference, religion, or lineage, then a complaint should be made to me. The person will be handled by me personally. Wiggle Polliwhirl Figgy Wombat! Lets eat!"  
So the Thanksgiving plans were set up and by that night everyone had a partner. Harry decided to ask Remus Lupin, his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but also his god fathers husband. The others had interesting partners also but we'll get to them later. The thought to be evil greasy potions master was partnered up with he one and only Draco Malfoy. Severus Snape was Draco's god father also. This combination is soon going to be proven to be a dangerous one, but the story couldn't be without it!  
  
~**~  
  
**Hogwarts: Thanksgiving Day**  
  
The couples met outside of the double doors leading to the great hall. The noise velocity became higher than it's normal level during the whole day. There were smiles and laughter exchanged over dinner, especially at the end of the Gryffindor table where Remus and Harry were seated. At most of the tables, different members of different houses were scattered everywhere. The only table in the whole room where there were no house diversity, whispering, and spiteful snickering, was the one occupied by the Slytherins. The partners at the tables could be seen looking behind their backs at the other tables to make sure that they weren't listening to their conversations.  
Only one duo was actually being cautious about the whole room. Draco and Severus were planning something that could mean humiliation for all parties involved, or an erotic adventure that would not be soon forgotten.   
For the first time that day Dumbledore stood to have everyone's attention. "Now that we are done with our dinner, everyone can proceed to go to their private areas to conclude their Thanksgiving day partnering. I must inform all of you that every class room and garden is under surveillance to keep any hanky panky from happening." At this the old wizards eyes started to sparkle with amusement from the expressions on the Weasley twins faces, "The only places in the castle where there is utter privacy is the teachers personal chambers." With this Severus and Draco looked at each other with lust in their eyes for one another and one other person. Dumbledore sat down and all of the couples began to make their way to their meeting points.  
  
~**~  
  
**Hogwarts: Later that night**  
  
Harry and Remus had finished their conversation earlier than Dumbledore had wanted anyone to. Sirius had popped through the fire place thirty minutes after the two had sat down and started talking. The trio of wizards exchanged their hello's, Harry with a bear hug from Sirius, and Remus with a passionate kiss for his husband. To Harry it looked like they were trying to inhale each others tongue instead of kissing.  
When the horny couple came up for air, Sirius started in on Harry with his fatherly duties. "So Harry, is there a special guy you have for me to meet yet." the older wizard had known about Harry being gay since the ending of his god son's fifth year. The fact that Harry was in his sixth year, gorgeous, and a sweet heart, but still a virgin was starting to make Sirius worried.  
Remus glared at his husband and his forwardness. "Harry will get a boyfriend when he feels he is ready. He has all the time in the world to experience the sexual part of his homosexuality, and will do so with out you pressuring him." Remus said heatedly.  
Harry knew what his god father meant also bu ignored it. " I was only trying to be there for the boy okay. Merlin don't have a gryindellow!" Sirius said defensively.   
Remus just humphed and turned to Harry. "Harry is it alright if we finish our conversation for tonight?" Harry just nodded and said good night.  
Now Harry was walking down the hall wondering if he ever was gong to get a guy to want him or if everyone was too intimidated by his hero title to want him. That was when a wand came out from behind a stone statue, and the words stupefy was uttered. Harry never saw it coming.  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
**Hogwarts: Severus Snape's Private Bed Chambers**  
  
"Eneverate" a deep silky voice whispered into Harry's ear. With a sleepy moan the newly awakened Gryffindor opened his eyes. The emerald orbs looked up to find a green canopy top with silver trimmings above his head. This told Harry that he wasn't in his own bed in the Gryffindor tower. When Harry decided that he better get up and find out what's going on, he found that his hands were tied to the posts above his head and his feet were tied to the end of the bed.   
"So you've realized that you're tied to the bed. You do look delicious in that position." the seductive voice purred approvingly. Harry turned his head towards the owner of that intoxicating voice and his eyes opened wide wit surprise. Sitting there as if he had no where to be was Severus Snape. Beside him sat Draco Malfoy.  
The two Slytherins sat a side on the bed to Harry's left. This type of closeness made Harry feel very uneasy. In more ways than one because a tingling sensation started in his groin. Draco stood up and stood at the end of the bed.  
"If you haven't noticed yet there is a reason why your in this predicament" Draco started with a smirk. The blonde began to move to Harry's right, " Severus and I were partners for Thanksgiving day. We got to conversing, and soon we were both shocked to find out something about one another. Both of us had our eyes on your...assets." Harry glanced over at the said potions teacher who had his eyes pinned on Harry's crotch, which had a hard on becoming quite obvious, and painful. "To be honest I think your gorgeous, but you have never shown an interest in me, nor have you ever tried to get t now me-"  
"Maybe it's because you're such a bloody prat to me and my friends. Now you've gone and kidnaped me, and is keeping me against my will!" Harry replied heatedly. His erection was really becoming painful.   
"Now now Potter if you don't keep quiet, I will be forced to put your mouth to better use." Snape said into Harry's ear.  
"Actually I would really like to find some things out about my school mate here before we get to the fun in store for tonight." With this Draco took out his wand from the confines of his robes (A/N: NOT THAT WAND!), and whispered "imperio."  
A soft feeling of someone going through Harry's memories and thoughts went through Harry. For about a minute the sensation grew until suddenly it felt as if a cod was snapped in Harry's mind, and brought him back to the present.   
"Oh my Potter this is a present surprise." Draco said shocked.  
"What is it?" Severus said curiously.  
"Well it seems that our resident hero is a virgin, and on top of that gay!" Draco said with amusement evident in his eyes and voice. " You've also only wanked off once before Harry? But what really gets me is that during that jack off session you thought of me and Sev having sex." Draco said with a smirk. Snape was beyond words this type of news was making this much more interesting.  
Suddenly Draco leaned down and kissed the startled Gryffindor. Severus took out his wand and whispered "Imperio". Once again Harry drifted into La La Land and heard a soothing voice telling him to return the kiss to the soft pieces of flesh above his. He just replied simply that he didn't know how to. The voice began to laugh heartily before telling him to just go with his instincts.  
Draco felt Harry's lips start to move uncertainly beneath his. The blonde took this as a go ahead and ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. When Harry gasped Draco took advantage of the opportunity and slid is tongue into Harry's mouth. The sudden invasion made the tingling in Harry's groin turn into a tightening sensation that only one thing could cure. A moan escaped Harry's mouth when the two split from the kiss.  
"Oh my aren't you the responsive one, that was just a single kiss. I wonder how you would react to a tongue circling you arse hole." Severus said chuckling. Draco turned toward him.   
"Why don't you find out for your self." Draco said with a challenging look at his god father. Draco draped him self on Harry's side while Snape moved across the bed and straddled the young hero's narrow hips.  
"Don't mind if I do." Severus whispered seductively, making Harry shiver. 


End file.
